halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee/Archive 2
Archive 2 *''Archive 1'' My Sig Lyrics off of Battery by Metallica You Guys Are Awesome Check out this new list I have on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Hell Yeah! Ain't enough freaks to stop the Cole Train! Wait You like Cole (Who Doesn't) but you don't like Gears of War. Alright Well you should give GOW 2 a chance, there is going to be a richer storyline in it. Trust me I know because I've watched almost every Making Of video on the website. Acctualy It's a form that is a cross between a Super Saiyan 3 and a Golden Great Ape. Both are Saiyan forms.-- But you have to admit, the Pics are awesome!-- (Sigh)... You and Zamra are hopeless!-- No offence. DBZ is the ultimate anime show (in my opinion). Have you even seen one of the episodes?-- There's the problem! You were way too young! Go on You Tube and type in any of these: *DBZ Goku vs Frieza *DBZ Goku vs Cell *DBZ Goku vs Majin Vegeta *DBZ Majin Vegeta vs Buu If you watch one of them (all the way through and all the Parts) I garantee that you will be hooked!-- Well... I guess that some people don't get too hooked on fighting anemies... I'm just used to the kids in my school. Half of them are obsessed with the Halo games, the other on Dragon Ball Z! I'm one of the "middles"-- LOL. My school is a geek school! Even half of the teachers there love the stuff!-- Thats Cool Hey have you ever played Mass Effect? Oh Well this is a game you have to try. It has a brilliant storyline, many people say the greatest. And its not gory like GOW. You should rent it sometime and try it. A word of warning though, if you go through all the side quests on it while doing the story missions its gonna take you about a few days to beat it. I got it on Christmas day and played it for like 6 hours straight. It took me about 3 days. I just remembered you told me once that you wanted to play GTA IV. I have to tell you about this easter egg in the game. If you go to a TV in the game and turn it on you can watch this show where these guys in Master Chief armor go around and kill aliens, they even land on Halo. Its hilarious! Here is the link to a video of it on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r29g812ars It Wasn't Funny It was hilarious! Them aliens got what was coming to them too, after all, they don't even speak American. Always Remember If you see any strangers, KILL EM! LOL I never get tired of that. Hm I did send him a video link, but that was awhile ago. Recon I downloaded the new trailer for Halo 3: Recon. It was better than I thought. I like how it ended with "New Hero New Campaign". I also thought it was kinda strange that when he walked out into that street, that screen came on and read "Keep to Right, Precede with Caution". New Sig ^_^-- ........................-- I think that... oh yeah! You, Krana, and Maydor had chased the Priest off and Maydor got hit in the head by the doorframe... again-- Well... Seeing how that pod hit that building so hard, I don't know how anyone could stay conscious after that. P.S. Like the image? Click on it and you'll see. LOL, I have no idea. I got this image off of Bungie.net OMG, it almost does. BTW, check out the images I just added at the top of my userpage, I also added more names to the B.A.M.F list but no one your probably familiar with. RPing Maydor: (rubbing his head) I'm fine... (He looked up at the door frame and chuckled abit) But I don't think the Door can say the same! (The top of the Frame was dented and the door couldn't close) Krana: Maydor! Oh not again...-- Maydor: Well it's not like we can't afford another one! I AM the brother of a High Councilor. And let me tell you that-(suddenly he stops and listens to his comm-link for a minuet)-I have to go. (As he walks out he almost bonks his head on the door again but he ducks just in time) Krana: That Maydor... always on the move or getting hurt. (Suddenly a loud klunk came from down the hall) Maydor (From down the hall): Grrrrr!!! STUPID DOOR!!!!! Krana: He hit his head again didn't he...-- Krana: I don't know... but I didn't like the look on his face.-- Draken (Running out of the room): I'll go and find out what's happening! (Before you stop him he runs down the hall after Maydor.-- Draken: Uncle Maydor! Wait up! Maydor: Draken! You're up!-- Maydor: Well... It would be easier if you just came with me to see for yourself. (He looks up and past you. Krana was behind you) All of you... Draken: What exactly are we going to see? Maydor: Not what... who. We're going to see your Father, Draken.-- We're bringing him home... P.S: I might be getting on XBL ina while-- Maydor: There's been a change of plans...(He walks on not saying another word until you all reach the Dazzling Ruby)-- Maydor: Yes indeed. Zamra has decided to return him to the High Council in order to stop the Priests from taking Draken away. Draken: Say what now!?! P.S: Consider it done!-- Maydor: Technicaly we're coming with him... He has already set off and we need to hurry and catch up. Draken: Ok! fine! Now what's this about Priests? And I thought my father was Dead... how can we be getting him to return to the Council!?!-- Voice: No... (You turn and see a familiary face) Peace Keeper: Let me tell him...-- (You all board the Ruby and take off following Zamra's fleet. The Peace Keeper and Draken were still talking in the "Cafetiria") Maydor: Isn't it a bad thing to alow a being from the future to have contact with his past self? Krana: Well it doesn't seem like there is any problem...-- Krana: Well if something, if anything, were to happen don't you two think that it might have happened already?-- (Hours past and you notice that the stars flying past became fewer and spread farther apart, before dissapearing all-together. You were getting close)-- Maydor: You and me both, Baw Wee... and I was there for only an Hour or so... Imagin what Baracuss has gone through! Krana: I hope that being on Chaos all this time hasn't changed him...-- Maydor: I couldn't imagin staying there for five years, like he wanted to do in the first place... although it couldn't be as bad as my Mother's time, over 25 years... (Static discharge is seen outside the window, and you knew that you were entering the nebula around Chaos) Maydor: ...Welcome back...-- Maydor: Yeah... what a terrible place. (The ships get through the nebula and see the massive planet. It looked even worse since the last you saw it, mainly from the massive battle that happend when you were there last) Elite: Sir, incoming ship... it looks like the Emerald!-- Comm-Link: Yes the Emerald! How are you Baw Wee? I'm sure that you have been taking care of my Family for me! (You knew at once who it was!)-- Baracuss: Good! Well I have said my farewells to everyone I have befriended here on Chaos. I am ready to return to the realm of the living with you! (The Ships turn to leave)-- (The Ships soon make it back to Sanghelios and the Glimering Emerald was restocked and had it's original crew join it once more. Little did you know... Baracuss wasn't the only being that came back from the grave! A growl sounded from above you when you exited the ship, and Zaliet leaped down from above landing in front of you smileing with pride!)-- (Zaliet just stood there smiling a creepy grin) Baracuss: Baw Wee... get behind us... (He draws his sword, slowly)-- (You see it then! A Flood infection form attached to Zaliet's shoulder. You then hear the horrid, blood-chilling scream!)-- Gravemind (Speaking through Zaliet): Ha ha ha haha!! Now the gate has been unlached... headstones pushed aside! Corpses shift and offer room... a fate you must ABIDE!!!! (Zaliet lunges at you but suddenly stops and holds his head) Zaliet: ''Nobody controls me!!!!!!!! (Zaliet rushes off towards the city)-- (Maydor pulls out his Rifle, aims, and shoots Zaliet through the infection form. Zaliet fell to the ground unconsious) Draken: Is it dead?-- (Zaliet suddenly jumped up as you got to him and dissapeard behind a building. He could no longer infect the civilians though...)-- Yep I can't forget my favorite musicians, especially Angus Young and Herman Li. Whoa! Idea! You know, seeing how long we've been friends you and I should create an article. I'm thinking... either some kind of weapon, ship-class, or a synthetic species. I tell you what I'm freakin pissed off. The reason being is that I didn't get a 360 this weekend. I swear that next weekend I'm getting one, I have people that owe me money. I added it all I should have around $300 by now. My Finances My parents owe me $120, my aunt $60. I have $90 in my wallet. I might be able to make $10 tomorrow. Friday, I could make $20. Add it all up, thats $300. Birthday When is your birthday again? Huh If it was sometime after November 7, you could ask for Gears of War 2. However, I'm shocked to hear you would ask for Gears of War after all the reasons you told me why you don't like. Good Day Hey Baw Wee, waz up, right now? R Wanna RP? Tony Watts My new character. Woops I guess I messed up with the math... (But Cryo could be a reasonable Reason.) Anyone This Cpt. Tony (Static) Help! Im 22 Clicks off the coast of (Static) Octanus 4! Bye Gotta go do homework, catch ya in an hour. Vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3We6bmK3w4 No doubt you saw this already. Awesome You never told me you had a youtube account. Dang (LOL). Games I was also viewing your game list. Besides Halo, the only games I play that are on your list are Star Wars Battlefront 2 and Lost Planet. Same here with Battlefront, as for Lost Planet. I have all the mission achievements and both boss achievements plus for finding all markers on Normal difficulty. I updated my game list on my page. I've had Crackdown for a year and I'm now trying to find all 300 hidden orbs in it (Which is a Bitch!). GTA IV, is F**** awesome! However, I never beat the game because my 360 broke like a week after I got it! GTA IV doesn't support co-op, it has multiplayer though. You must be thinking of GTA San Andreas that has co-op. P.S Next time you send a message to Baracuss, tell him that I sent him a message. I don't think he knows. I was around 60% game completed before... well you know Sup? I'm not realy in the mood for Role-Playing today... so whats up? How do you like my new Icon? ^_^ Its B.A.!-- Well we used to get Ice Storms every year... now we're lucky to get a centimeter of snow! Good thing I go up to Maryland each winter! last time there was eight feet of snow there!-- Yup! Can't wait! So have you seen the new episode of Red vs Blue Reconstruction? Tucker's comeing back baby! Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow!-- Yes, but it also said that, after Reconstruction, there is going to be an animated series!-- WHATEVER!?! I'm hoping that Red vs Blue will continue on! Anyway, changing the subject, How do you like the edits I made to the Sangheili Ascetic Corps?-- I might be. But not anytime soon, and I stll wont be able to speak to you. Stupid Mic...-- I have no earthly clue...-- But I fixed it! ^_^ Guilty Spark Voice: Ah, I am a Genious. Hmm-hmm-hmm!-- And I think this is the way you spell WHO GIVES A FLYING PICKLE!!!-- I do! ^_^ They're tasty! (Licks lips)-- I like... Buck's Pizza! (Angels start singing Haleluia)-- Well I <3 Halo 3! ^_^-- LOL, Oh yeah! It's cold enough to snow down here today! Burrrrrr!!!!!!!! 0_0-- Lucky Duck! It's 22 degrees down here!-- -_- I hate you...-- Fingers Crossed I might, MIGHT, be getting a new one this weekend. I hope. In the meantime checkout these videos:http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/features/28762/Games_In_60_Seconds_Halo_3.html and http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/features/28426/XPlays_Fuel_Conservation_Tips.html Very funny. Gold Subscription Ya, I heard about that. BTW did you check out those videos? I'd go with tip 5 and 6. I've always wanted to blow the holy hell out of Venezuela, LOL!. It doesn't have to be Venezuela, I've always wanted to drop a 20 megaton nuke from 50,000 ft on countries that hate America. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU AMERICA-HATING COMMIES! EAT NAPALM!!! ...Sorry, I kinda went a little crazy there. 360 News Good News: I finally have all the money to buy a new 360 (Elite). Bad News: The rest of the money I was paid was in a check, so now I have to wait till Monday to cash it in because the bank in my town is closed on Sunday. Doesn't it figure?!? Well Yeah... Its just figures because I could have got one today but now I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I grow tired of this. I hoping that after my guitar practice tomorrow, I can go get one. I plan on getting an Elite. I can only hope.